


What’s a Happy Birthday After All

by RestlesslyRoaming



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Happy Birthday, Slice of Life, The Kevin Day, aftg, happy birthday Kevin Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RestlesslyRoaming/pseuds/RestlesslyRoaming
Summary: Kevin Day was never the sort of person to put much time and energy into celebrating his birthday, there was always other things to be done of much higher importance. So what’s Kevin to do when the option as to whether or not to celebrate his birth is taken out of his hands?





	What’s a Happy Birthday After All

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I wrote this little piece back on Kevin’s birthday and like the concept enough that I decided I wanted to share it here, too. It’s nothing special or amazing but I still hope you find some enjoyment in it as I did as you read.

It’s the week of Kevin’s birthday and he’s more concerned with the game the Foxes have on Friday than he is about anything else. Their opponent is from a school higher ranking than them and as per usual Kevin doesn’t think the Foxes stand a wink of a chance. Because of this he’s been absolutely terrible during practices this week and had been reminded more than once by each member of the team, aside from Renee, that they hate him and he’s a pain in everyone’s asses. Andrew had even threatened to kill him a few times for good measure. Kevin of course doesn’t even flinch at their words, brushing them off like dirt on his shoes. He argues that if the Foxes would try harder to be better he wouldn’t have to beat them down time and time again. No one expected anything less from the son of Exy.

Now it’s Thursday, February 22nd, Kevin’s birthday, and also the day before the big game. By this time in the week he’s taken to keeping himself locked in his room watching tapes of their opponents’ previous matches, only coming out for class and practice. It’s because of actions like this that Kevin wouldn’t consider himself close with anyone on the team, anyone aside from Neil and Andrew anyway. They all think he’s an Exy Star too good to be bothered by their company and he wouldn’t be surprised if anyone actually meant it when they said they hated him… but that’s the thing, they don’t.

That night when Kevin, Neil, and Andrew arrive at the court for their extra evening practice they are met by the rest of the team waiting for them on the court, some sitting cross legged on the ground, others sprawled out due to the late hour. There are balloons reading ‘Happy Birthday!’ and ‘It’s Time to Celebrate!’ held down by stones. Nicky and Aaron can be seen unloading bottles of various kinds of alcohol from a couple of book bags, and Dan is helping Renee set up a picnic blanket so they don’t make a mess when it’s time to cut the birthday cake.

It takes Kevin a little longer than Neil and Andrew to take in the scene before him, and once he has all he can do is furrow his brow and scoff at his teammates. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Celebrating, can’t you tell,” Nicky counters, bright and bubbly. “What better place to hold a birthday party for The Kevin Day than the Exy court itself? Isn’t it a brilliant idea?! Neil came up with it himself!”

Kevin was dumbstruck. Not in a million years bad he ever expected the Foxes of all people to throw him a birthday party. Not in a million years did he ever think that they would care enough about him enough to organize all of this in secret in order to surprise him. Never in a million years…

“But we have practice, you’re all in the way. Neil, you—“

“Oh fuck off, Kevin,” the voice was Andrew’s, “It’s just one night.”

And he was right. 

Kevin took one more moment to take in the scene before him, to listen to the laughs the Foxes shared, taking a picture of it in his mind and soul to always keep close to him, and then joined his team—no, his family on the court and that is where they all stayed drinking, eating, and laughing, enjoying one another’s company until the sun began to rise. 

He would never admit it but that night was the best birthday Kevin Day had ever had.


End file.
